Living The Crazy Life Chapter 8
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: Mel's father comes for a visit.


**Okay! Here it is! Review please!**

"What?" Joe uttered in complete shock. He just heard- what he thought he just heard- was that Mel's father Russel was coming for another one of his visits. He remember how Mel's mother described him- a cheating lowlife- but then he bought her affection.  
"My dad just called." She sighed. "He's coming to town. Again!" Joe, trying to take in everything the exasperated woman in front of him just said, thought about Lennox and Ryder- he wouldn't lay a hand on them as long as he around.  
"Oh, well this is great. I should warn Lennox and Ryder." Joe proceeded near the living room angrily to find the two teens when Mel abruptly grabbed his arm.  
"Oh no. You can't. Rusell will be coming at 12:00, when Lennox and Ryder are in school. We don't even have to _tell_ them, Longo." Joe glared at her.  
"What? Burke, you know that they will find out anyway- so just let me-"  
"No! I don't want them to get rapped up in any other crap like last time." Joe bit his tongue as he was about to snap back at her. Even though he didn't want to, his stubborn self thought she was right.  
"Ok. Fine. But act like your father- I mean that _city_ _official_ never called." Mel nodded. She lay her hands on his chest and kissed him.  
"How to we explain this to my father?" Joe smirked.  
"Explain what?" He asked playfully. Mel pressed her lips up against his again, this kiss longer than the last.  
"That." She whispered against his lips. Joe separated from her.  
"We'll just say that we got together. That's it." Joe said. Mel shrugged. She moved towards the fridge to grab something to eat.  
"I don't think that its that easy, Longo." Mel said. Joe crossed his arms.  
"Oh?" Mel sighed.  
"Joe, I hate to break it to you, but my father, yeah, he really doesn't like you." Joe shook his head and gave a smug smile.  
"I'm Joe Longo. Everybody likes me. And anyway, he took my Rolex. I think were even." Mel let out a light laugh.  
"Yeah, you may think so. But my father wanted me to date someone... someone... of the higher class." Joe snickered.  
"Excuse me?" Mel took his hand.  
"No, sweetie, I didn't mean it that way. Russel wants me to be with someone in the Toledo council." She moved closer to him. "But I love you, so I don't care what he says."  
"I love you more." Mel smiled up at Joe and he returned her gaze.  
OoO  
Mel was nervous. Her father was due to show up any minute, and Lennox and Ryder were at school. Joe was in the kitchen cleaning up. Why was she being so immature? It was just her father. Joe walked in the room and lay an arm on Mel's shoulder. She jumped and turned around, only to relax when she saw Joe's face smiling at her.  
"Jumpy, Burke?" Mel shook her head and simultaniously shrugged.  
"Not really. It's just that I haven't seen my father in 2 years... and he doesn't know that we are together." Joe crossed his muscular arms.  
"So?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Well cross that road when we get to it." Joe nodded and put his arm around her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Mel scurried shyly to the front door. She opened it to see her father Russell, smiling brightly at her.  
"Mel! How are you?" He said, planting a kiss on her pale forehead.  
"Daddy, how lovely to see you." Mel said nicely, giving Joe a look behind her father, giving him the message to behave. Russell walked over to Joe confidently, shaking his hand. Joe smiled, but his eyes were on the blond woman standing by the open door.  
"Ahh, Joseph, I see you are still living in my daughter's home, with my grandkids?" Joe immediatley glanced at Mel, but all she gave back was a shrug.  
"Umm, yes. I am." Joe answered matter-of-factly. Russell smiled at him with approval.  
"Good answer Joseph. And I assume you to still keep a working relationship?" He asked, turning around to his daughter, who was walking towards Joe.  
"Uhh, I-actually Russell, we are-" Mel jumped in loudly.  
"Still assuming a work relationship! Yup! That's it!" Joe's mouth fell open and there was fire brewing in his brown eyes. Mel looked at him, her eyes sympathetic.  
"Oh. That's... that's great." Russell mumbled, looking at Joe's shocked and angry expression. Russell walked in the other room, observing his daughter's new house. Mel ran towards Joe.  
"Oh, honey," She whispered, "I didn't mean to lie... but-"  
"Well than why did you do it?" Joe whispered, angry. Mel sighed.  
"I don't want him to disapprove of me again."  
"What? What's that supposed to mean, Mel? Do you disaprove of me?" Mel shook her head.  
"No! No! I'm afraid he might yell at me about our...living situation." Joe turned his head.  
"Before it was weird. Now that we are a _couple,_ it is different. Well... not that different." Mel nodded.  
"I guess, but still. I got enough damn lectures when I was a teenager. Let's just keep it the way it is."  
"But Mel-"  
"Please?" Mel added silently. Joe glared at her. Her eyes told him that she didn't want to lie, but the way things were told him that it was necessary then. Joe nodded and leaned in for a kiss from her. Mel put her hand up.  
"Oh no. We need to *act like we still hate each-other, Longo. No kissing." Joe sighed.  
"Are you saying that I'm not a good kisser?" Joe said, his smug side showing. Mel laughed silently and kissed him quickly.  
"My god, you are *so annoying." Mel teased, planting another light kiss on Joe's lips.

"What?" Joe uttered in complete shock. He just heard- what he thought he just heard- was that Mel's father Russel was coming for another one of his visits. He remember how Mel's mother described him- a cheating lowlife- but then he bought her affection.  
"My dad just called." She sighed. "He's coming to town. Again!" Joe, trying to take in everything the exasperated woman in front of him just said, thought about Lennox and Ryder- he wouldn't lay a hand on them as long as he around.  
"Oh, well this is great. I should warn Lennox and Ryder." Joe proceeded near the living room angrily to find the two teens when Mel abruptly grabbed his arm.  
"Oh no. You can't. Rusell will be coming at 12:00, when Lennox and Ryder are in school. We don't even have to *tell them, Longo." Joe glared at her.  
"What? Burke, you know that they will find out anyway- so just let me-"  
"No! I don't want them to get rapped up in any other crap like last time." Joe bit his tongue as he was about to snap back at her. Even though he didn't want to, his stubborn self thought she was right.  
"Ok. Fine. But act like your father- I mean that *city *official never called." Mel nodded. She lay her hands on his chest and kissed him.  
"How to we explain this to my father?" Joe smirked.  
"Explain what?" He asked playfully. Mel pressed her lips up against his again, this kiss longer than the last.  
"That." She whispered against his lips. Joe separated from her.  
"We'll just say that we got together. That's it." Joe said. Mel shrugged. She moved towards the fridge to grab something to eat.  
"I don't think that its that easy, Longo." Mel said. Joe crossed his arms.  
"Oh?" Mel sighed.  
"Joe, I hate to break it to you, but my father, yeah, he really doesn't like you." Joe shook his head and gave a smug smile.  
"I'm Joe Longo. Everybody likes me. And anyway, he took my Rolex. I think were even." Mel let out a light laugh.  
"Yeah, you may think so. But my father wanted me to date someone... someone... of the higher class." Joe snickered.  
"Excuse me?" Mel took his hand.  
"No, sweetie, I didn't mean it that way. Russel wants me to be with someone in the Toledo council." She moved closer to him. "But I love you, so I don't care what he says."  
"I love you more." Mel smiled up at Joe and he returned her gaze.  
OoO  
Mel was nervous. Her father was due to show up any minute, and Lennox and Ryder were at school. Joe was in the kitchen cleaning up. Why was she being so immature? It was just her father. Joe walked in the room and lay an arm on Mel's shoulder. She jumped and turned around, only to relax when she saw Joe's face smiling at her.  
"Jumpy, Burke?" Mel shook her head and simultaniously shrugged.  
"Not really. It's just that I haven't seen my father in 2 years... and he doesn't know that we are together." Joe crossed his muscular arms.  
"So?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Well cross that road when we get to it." Joe nodded and put his arm around her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Mel scurried shyly to the front door. She opened it to see her father Russell, smiling brightly at her.  
"Mel! How are you?" He said, planting a kiss on her pale forehead.  
"Daddy, how lovely to see you." Mel said nicely, giving Joe a look behind her father, giving him the message to behave. Russell walked over to Joe confidently, shaking his hand. Joe smiled, but his eyes were on the blond woman standing by the open door.  
"Ahh, Joseph, I see you are still living in my daughter's home, with my grandkids?" Joe immediatley glanced at Mel, but all she gave back was a shrug.  
"Umm, yes. I am." Joe answered matter-of-factly. Russell smiled at him with approval.  
"Good answer Joseph. And I assume you to still keep a working relationship?" He asked, turning around to his daughter, who was walking towards Joe.  
"Uhh, I-actually Russell, we are-" Mel jumped in loudly.  
"Still assuming a work relationship! Yup! That's it!" Joe's mouth fell open and there was fire brewing in his brown eyes. Mel looked at him, her eyes sympathetic.  
"Oh. That's... that's great." Russell mumbled, looking at Joe's shocked and angry expression. Russell walked in the other room, observing his daughter's new house. Mel ran towards Joe.  
"Oh, honey," She whispered, "I didn't mean to lie... but-"  
"Well than why did you do it?" Joe whispered, angry. Mel sighed.  
"I don't want him to disaprove of me again."  
"What? What's that supposed to mean, Mel? Do you disaprove of me?" Mel shook her head.  
"No! No! I'm afraid he might yell at me about our...living situation." Joe turned his head.  
"Before ot was weird. Now that we are a *couple it is different. Well... not that different." Mel nodded.  
"I guess, but still. I got enough damn lectures when I was a teenager. Let's just keep it the way it is."  
"But Mel-"  
"Please?" Mel added silently. Joe glared at her. Her eyes told him that she didn't want to lie, but the way things were told him that it was necessary then. Joe nodded and leaned in for a kiss from her. Mel put her hand up.  
"Oh no. We need to *act like we still hate eachother, Longo. No kissing." Joe sighed.  
"Are you saying that I'm not a good kisser?" Joe said, his smug side showing. Mel laughed silently and kissed him quickly.  
"My god, you are *so annoying." Mel teased, planting another light kiss on Joe's lips.  
OoO  
After a long day of having to listen to her father babble on about his perfect life, she finally got a chance to sit by herself. And Joe, of course. But there was only one problem; Russell was staying for one week. Mel tried to get that off her mind by spending time with the one man she truly cared about.  
"We need to talk." Joe said as soon as Mel sat down, cup of coffee in hand. She turned towards him.  
"What is it? Are you still mad about...-"  
"Sort of. It's just that... I think you are ashamed of me." Joe said silently. Mel shook her head.  
"How could I be ashamed of you? Joe, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You are kind, loving, and responsible. I couldn't have asked for a better manny or boyfriend. I love you. Just remember that." Then she was kissing him, rapping her arms aroung his neck and bringing him close. Joe looked at her.  
"I love you, too. I am happy that you think of me that way." Mel kissed him again, this one shorter than the last.  
"Don't worry about my father." She told him kindly. "I promise I'll tell him tommorow." Joe nodded and smiled.  
"Okay." He said.

After a long day of having to listen to her father babble on about his perfect life, she finally got a chance to sit by herself. And Joe, of course. But there was only one problem; Russell was staying for one week. Mel tried to get that off her mind by spending time with the one man she truly cared about.  
"We need to talk." Joe said as soon as Mel sat down, cup of coffee in hand. She turned towards him.  
"What is it? Are you still mad about...-"  
"Sort of. It's just that... I think you are ashamed of me." Joe said silently. Mel shook her head.  
"How could I be ashamed of you? Joe, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You are kind, loving, and responsible. I couldn't have asked for a better manny or boyfriend. I love you. Just remember that." Then she was kissing him, rapping her arms aroung his neck and bringing him close. Joe looked at her.  
"I love you, too. I am happy that you think of me that way." Mel kissed him again, this one shorter than the last.  
"Don't worry about my father." She told him kindly. "I promise I'll tell him tommorow." Joe nodded and smiled.  
"Okay." He said.


End file.
